When Love and Hate Collide
by hayleyquincyox
Summary: What happens when party boy Tom Quincy and good girl Jude Harrison start working together?
1. Summary

Hiiiiiii! It's Hayley. :) I took a really really long hiatus on both my other stories. And truthfully, I don't think I'm going to be working on them anytime soon. I might, just because some people want an update, but I reread them and they suck. / I just had this idea and I wanted to post it. I have a lot of ideas for this story, though I'm not sure how things will turn out. Review and tell me what you think and if I should keep the story going. And sorry I suck at summaries.

Tom Quincy is a 22 year old bad boy whose life is anything but settled. He works at G-Major as a producer and is by far the best one there. He is unable actually, more like unwilling to hold down a girlfriend. Most all of his nights and weekends consist of parties which lead to getting drunk and one night stands.

Jude Harrison is a 17 year old junior at her high school. Her best friends are Kat and Jamie who are currently dating. She is dating 19 year old Travis. Jude wants more than anything to sing and share her music with the world.

What happens when Tom discovers Jude singing at a club and brings her back to G-Major? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"SADIE! TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!!!!!!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. I waited.... I don't think she heard me. I could yell again - louder. But why hurt my throat on a useless attempt to control Sadie? She did this every day.

I stomped across the hall till I reached her room and banged on her door with as much force as I had. I waited and banged again when nothing happened. "SADIE!"

Suddenly the door jerked open with an out of breath Sadie. "Judeee, WHAT?!"

I sighed and shot her an annoyed smile to show her I was clearly unhappy. "I can't even hear myself THINK! Let alone practice. So can you please Turn. Your. Shitty. Music. Down. Now?" I said, pronouncing each word slowly to get the point across.

She stared at me like I was mental. I was too impatient and stressed to deal with this. I snapped my fingers in her face to get her attention and she swatted my hand away. "JUDE! GO AWAY! God, you're such an annoyance." She slammed the door in my face.

Me? Annoyance? She's the one blasting her music so loud the neighbors can hear, and when I'm trying to practice for the biggest event in my life! Okay, maybe not the biggest, but it's big to me. I've been singing karaoke at this teen club downtown for the past few months and the owner told me he got some producer or whatever to come and watch. So it's sort of like an undiscovered talent type thing where they try to find new singers to sign. The only problem is that there are so many other great singers that perform there every night. And most are better than me.

I mean, people tell me I'm a good singer, but I know I'm not the best. And the best is what I want to be. Jamie and I write songs together all the time. He's always been there for me, though not so much since him and Kat became a couple. We all three still hang out, but not as much as we use to and it's not the same at all. I always feel like a third wheel. And Travis never wants to go on a double date, or even a date, for that matter. He s more of the hang out at your house kind of person. Which is okay, but it gets old.

Travis - my boyfriend. I met him last year at school. We had the best relationship I'd ever had with anyone, though I haven't had many relationships. We spent every moment we could together at school and he came around after school when my parents weren't home. I sometimes went over to his house too. Mom and dad knew I was dating him they just thought he was too old and too immature for me. Completely untrue! He's a college student now, so I don't get to see him as much as I want to. I still see him though, mostly on weekends. And we don't have the best relationship anymore. We fight constantly. He starts it though! He's so unsupportive of my music, calling it a stupid hobby that I should leave the radio to take care of. And he's such a perv at times. I can't even say how many times he's tried to get in my pants. It's so annoying that he bugs me when he clearly knows I don't wanna have sex. But he's a college guy so I really can't blame him for acting that way. That's all most people see in him, including my parents who don't like him at all. But I know there's so much more. He can be a jerk, but at times he can be so sweet. The sweet part of our relationship is what I live and long for.

I rubbed my forehead as I walked back to my room. My eyes fixed on my guitar quickly turned to the bed. Practicing seemed altogether useless right now. Grabbing the earplugs off my dresser, I shoved one in each ear and threw myself on my bed. Maybe I just needed some sleep and I ll feel better in the morning. If I don't, I'll kill Sadie!! I snuggled to my pillow and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tom!" Darius said, walking into the studio.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked, removing the headphones from his ear and turning the volume down on the soundboard.

"I'm gonna need you to work tomorrow. I hav-"

"D," Tommy cut off. "It's my Saturday, I have plans. And it's not in my schedule to work weekends." He obviously shouldn't be talking to his boss like that and he knew it. But sometimes he needed to reason with the boss.

Darius sighed, "Sorry, Tom you have to. I have a meeting to attend or I would go but...."

"Go where...?" He asked, obviously thinking 'work' meant producing in the studio.

"Mr. Tate called me, telling me about a few people that sing at open mic night up at Club Appeal. He said a few people that sing there are pretty good and that I should come check them out. And we need some new artists anyway, so might as well give it a shot."

He eyed him. "We're just gonna pick up someone singing off the streets and give them a record deal?"

Darius laughed, "No Tom. I wouldn't waste my money on someone who can't sing worth a shit. I just want you to go and see what Mr. Tate is saying about the talent some of these people have. If they all suck then forget it."

Tommy sighed.

"Look, there's a reason I'm sending you. You're my best ear. Bring me back something good and we might see about a vacation. And I said might." He grinned. "T, you can give up one night can't you? I've cut you so much slack and I -

"Yeah, D, I'll go. Okay?" It wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. Darius was his boss and what he says goes. And he had cut him some slack before. Actually, he'd cut him a lot of slack.

Weekends were Tom's part time, which was why he was so relieved that it was Friday. He partied on weekdays, he just couldn't get drunk the way he did on weekends because he had work the next day. The first time he came to work with a hangover was definitely his last - Darius gave him hell and never let him forget about it. He knew how Tommy was and didn't put up with it. Sure, he could live his crazy lifestyle outside of work, but at work he had to be professional or he was gone. And that wasn't something Darius wanted to do. Tom was the best producer at G-Major and Darius had a lot of trust for him - but Tom was the kind of guy that could and would definitely get out of control when he got the chance. He loved partying more than anything, but he also loved his job and didn't want to lose it.

_"On the Plus side, it's a club. I'll just sit by some hotties and make the work worthwhile."_ He chuckled and turned back to the soundboard.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun shone through the window and beamed down on my face, threatening me to get out of bed. I groaned and rolled over on my stomach when it hit me. I had a killer headache. Time to get up.

I jumped out of bed and slumped down to the empty kitchen. It was always empty, except for dinner when we were all forced to sit together and talk about how our day was. I love my family,-I really do, and we got along most of the time; just recently have mom and dad been fighting- it's just so hard to be in the same room with them when they're fighting. Mom and dad try to hide it, and sometimes there truly happy, but even Sadie knows they fight. It's hard to ignore though we try to get past it since it just started. We figure it s just a little phase they are going through that they would soon get over.

I popped two Tylenol's in my mouth and downed some orange juice before I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. Mom is probably at work. So is dad. And it's no surprise that Sadie isn't up yet. She usually sleeps till noon, unless I wake her up. Which is sometimes fun to do. When Kat would stay the night, we would play pranks on Sadie. It was hilarious! We would do the classic shaving cream on your face thing, we would take her clothes (I never knew she was so picky about her clothes until then), knock on her window to where she thought she was being robbed. And actually she ran out of her room yelling rape. It was the funniest thing in the world. She would always get so pissed, but we would laugh about when Kat went home. We finally stopped doing those kinds of things though, and not just because Kat doesn't stay the night anymore. I've grown up........ well maybe half of it is the Kat reason.

I was eating slowly, and I knew the reason was that I was nervous about tonight. I inhaled slowly and exhaled, hoping to calm myself down and force myself not to think about it. Why worry and stress about something all day? I needed to stay calm.

"Morning."

My hand flew up to my chest and my head jerked to the side, "God Sadie, give me heart attack, would ya?"

She laughed, "Someone's kinda paranoid?"

"Why are you even up?" I said, glancing at the clock. Stirring my spoon in my cereal, I took another bite and continued stirring. I always played with my cereal rather than eating it.

Sadie sighed and grabbed an apple. "I have a job interview."

I eyed her skeptically, "You wanna get a job?"

"No, Jude, I have to. I have absolutely NO money."

Of course she wanted money. Mom gave her money, but Sadie always wanted more for her crazy shopping sprees."

"Well...... good luck, I guess."

"Thanks! I'm off, love ya." She said, trotting out of the room and out of the house.

Wow, she seemed in a rush. She must really want this job. Or she's running late... Whatever. I brushed it off and focused my attention more on what I was going to do today. I wanted to practice but I didn't want to ware my voice out. I would wait till tonight and show everyone my stuff.

The cereal was getting soggy now; I noticed when I took my next bite. And soggy cereal is the nastiest! I poured it out and set the bowl in the sink before gliding up the stairs to get ready.

I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, turning the knob on hot immediately. I wasn't fully awake yet and thought that would do the trick if nothing else did.

Fifteen minutes later I stumbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me securely.

I decided to change into my Green Day shirt and my jean skirt with black leggings underneath. That was my favorite outfit. I dried my hair, fixed my make-up, and grabbed my guitar before I bounded down the stairs. I didn't think I'd be back until late tonight, so I took some money my mom gave me for lunch and dinner. I stepped outside and locked the door behind me.

"Whoa!" I jumped back.

Jamie laughed and held his hands up in a surrender position, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"That's twice today." I said, laughing softly.

"Where you headed?" He asked, eyeing the guitar in my hand.

"Just down to Club Appeal. I gotta get some practice in."

"Don't ware yourself out."

"I won't, I won't." I rolled my eyes.

"Well good luck tonight, I'll be there. And I'll be the one yelling WOOO JUDEEE!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in fists.

I laughed and shook my head, "You re such a dork, Jamie."

"Yeah, I know." He said, smiling and rubbing the top of his head.

"Well I'm gonna head down there. See you later." I said, waving to him.

He waved, and then I turned and kept walking.

---------------------------------------------------

It was hard to pick which song I was going to sing, and to be honest, I still didn't know what I was going to perform. I have so many songs it's hard to pick. I was torn between two at the beginning of the day, but I think I know which one I want now.

I sighed and took a bite of the burger I had bought earlier. I only had an hour left until I was supposed to perform, and yet, I sit outside in a small alley behind the club doing the same thing I've done for most of the day. Practice, practice, practice.

I picked up my guitar and strummed lightly, humming through the song. Maybe I should text Travis to see if he's coming. I want him to, though I don't think he will. I sat my guitar down and picked up my phone. No new messages. Surprise, surprise.

J-Are you coming tonight?

I hit send.

The door closing with a BANG startled me. My hand froze and my head turned and cocked to the side when I saw someone standing in the alley, looking at me. He must have just come out the side door. He was tall, tan, and completely handsome. All I could do was stare at him. I'm sure I looked like an idiot.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." He spoke, breaking the awkward silence. It wasn t just his looks that were amazing, his voice was too! He looked like he was uncomfortable just standing there - like he had interrupted something particularly important.

I shook my head, "No you're not interrupting. I'm just messing around." I said.

"In an alley?" He raised his eyebrow, smirking.

I laughed, "You'd be surprised at how much privacy you get out here."

He chuckled and walked closer to me. "That's what I came out here for. There all giving me a headache inside. I didn't know this was a teen club."

Now that he said that, he didn't look much like a teenager. Somewhere in his early twenties. Why was he at a teen club anyway? You would think he would leave once he found out.

"I thought I'd at least get some alcohol on the subject, - He continued when I didn't say anything. "... but all they sell here is fruity shit." He shook his head, disgusted.

I suddenly got the feeling that I shouldn't be talking to him. He probably wasn t my age at all. But strangely, I didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah.... they usually don't sell alcohol at teen clubs."

"Unfortunately." He mused, looking off in the distance.

"Ya know, there's other clubs around here.... bars." I offered, still wondering why he was here.

He turned his head to smile at me, "Yeah I know. And I ve been to every one of them. My names Tommy."

"Jude."

I watched as his eyes sparkle and a smile play on his lips when I said my name. "Hey, Jude. I love that song."

"Me too. The Beatles are great." We smiled at each other for a few seconds before I had to turn away. It felt like we were sharing our own little moment. "My dad is a music fanatic. He loves the Beatles and -"

The music to my phone started going off. I looked down. New message. I looked up at Tom apologetically then back down at my phone to read it.

Travis- Sorry, I can't. Got stuff to do.

"I better get back inside. Nice meeting you Jude." He shot me a smile before turning and walking back inside.

I watched him walk inside then turned angrily back to my phone. I shut it and shoved it in my pocket. I didn't even care anymore!

Wow. That was..... weird? And kinda fun. He was easy to talk to, and amazingly handsome. Ugh, I feel kind of guilty for thinking that way! What was I doing to Travis? Thinking about someone else like that was terrible. I mean, it's not like I was going to do anything. Hell, I probably wouldn't even see him ever again. And I didn't want to.

Picking up my guitar, I ran through the song again. It was as perfect as it could get. I think I'm ready!

Smiling, I grabbed my stuff and walked inside. I went to the backstage area where everyone was getting ready. Some people had already performed. There were more people than usual, I noticed as my eyes glanced upon them. Half weren't even recognizable. I guess word got out about the producer person coming.

Suddenly, I was nervous. I breathed slowly and started pacing.

"JUDE HARRISON!"

I heard my name and froze. It was followed by a huge amount of clapping and wooing. Oh god!

I breathed deeply before making my way onto the stage. I couldn't help but smile when I stepped in front of the microphone.

"Um, this is called 'Criminal'" I said into the mic, searching the audience.

My eyes stopped on Tom, though I could clearly hear Jamie's big mouth in the back.

Tom was sitting at a booth in the middle of the room with a clipboard in front of him. That wasn't what caught my eye first though. It was the many girls surrounding where he sat. And they weren't just sitting, they were flirting. And they all looked like skanks. Of course, he's THAT kind of guy. There can't be one good looking guy that's decent. He stared at me as if he were shocked that I was up here.

Wow! A clipboard? Tom is the PRODUCER? My throat suddenly felt tight.

I tore my eyes away from him and looked down at the mic. I started strumming lightly on my guitar with the intro of my song.

Ahh I won't deny, I faked it Don't wanna lie, I'm jaded I wanna scream when inside I'm breaking down Mmm I've left the stone I was under I'm running home, you won't find her She walks alone all through this broken town

It didn't take long before I was swaying to the music. I always got lost in the song I was playing. Especially since I write them, so I know the meaning behind the songs. I always thought it was better to know the meaning so there's more emotion.

Goin' the wrong way down a one way street Where the feeling is criminal Nobody helps me out when I bleed Just a look, look, looking for someone like me Where the feeling is mutual Can anybody see what I see?  
Cause I don't see me

I blow away the ashes I clear his face to look at it He stole my name while I waited lost and found I found a place where I'll keep you Cause I won't live through you or beneath you I walk this way where these winds won't bring me down

Goin' the wrong way down a one way street Where the feeling is criminal Nobody helps me out when I bleed Just a look, look, looking for someone like me Where the feeling is mutual Can anybody see what I see?  
Cause I don't see me don't

Let me be Save it all Don't waste it on me Cause if I take a chance And if I hurt again And if I let you in Be my reckoning Ooo, hey!

I sung the chorus one more time and ended the song.

Everyone applauded for me. I smiled and backed off of the stage.

"That was so good, Jude!" Someone said backstage.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and walked towards the back of the stage area while I heard the next person being announced.

"Jude,"

That voice was familiar. I turned around.

Tom. 


End file.
